This invention relates to a single phase liquid mixture of benzophenone and mixture of at least two other normally solid perfumery substances. Furthermore, this invention relates to a novel method of preparing homogeneous benzophenone-containing liquid mixtures of solid perfume materials and the use of these mixtures for preparing solvent-free, ready made perfume formulations.
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,997 issued on May 21, 1996, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein, for application reasons (e.g., stability, odor intensity or substantivity), solid perfumery materials are being increasingly used in the modern perfume industry. These substances are indispensible in particular for perfumes for detergents and softeners, since these products are subjected to considerable stresses during preparation, in the market and subsequently during processing. The fragrance of these products is not only of decisive importance in decisions for or against the purchase of a certain product, but also accompanies the product from production through storage to use. In addition, the laundry which has been washed or treated with a softener must have a pleasant odor, even after weeks of storage, in order to meet the high quality expectations of the buyer of a branded article.
Furthermore, as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,997, for mixing perfume materials, the chemically stable, liquid components are usually initially introduced, as a rule with the addition of further solvents, such as dipropylene glycol or diethyl phthalate, and the solid components are added gradually with vigorous stirring, the mixture being heated externally or by means of internal heating coils until the solids melt or go into solution. Since the heating surfaces are required to be heated to relatively high temperatures in order to achieve sufficient heat transport, a certain amount of damage occurs at these heating surfaces as a result of overheating, particularly in the case of sensitive substances. Moreover, the vigorous mixing results in greater contact with air, so that it is necessary to work under an expensive inert gas atmosphere in order to avoid damage by oxidation.
Furthermore, as stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,997, after dissolution of the solids, the mixture is cooled. Sensitive, readily volatile or chemically unstable materials are then added with gentle stirring, and stirring is continued until the mixture is homogeneous. This method is considerably time-consuming, since a disadvantageous solid/liquid mixing ratio is initially present, or a time-consuming heating and cooling process is necessary in between, and the use of additional solvents not only incurs costs and unnecessarily increases the processing quantities, but also additionally pollutes the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,997 discloses a method of preparing stable liquid perfume material mixtures with a high solid content. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,997 discloses a method of preparing homogeneous mixtures of liquid and/or solid perfume materials by mixing the components and liquefying the mixture in which a binary or ternary eutectic premix which is liquid at room temperature and contains 10-90% of the individual substances in the case of binary mixtures and 10-70% in the case of ternary mixtures is formed from:
(a) the solid 6-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyltetra-hydronaphthalene; PA1 (b) the solid or oily .alpha.,n-hexylcinnamaldehyde (having the structure: ##STR1## (c) the oily p-tert-butyl-.alpha.,n-methhylhydroinnamaldehyde (having the structure: ##STR2## (d) the solid p-methoxyacetophenone (having the structure: ##STR3## (e) the solid benzyl o-hydroxybenzoate (having the structure: ##STR4## and the remaining solid and liquid products are introduced into this mixture simultaneously or in a sequence which is freely chosen for the particular mixture and is independent of the chemical and physical nature of the substances, and the binary and ternary eutectic premixes prepared in this manner. PA1 (a) from about 25% by weight up to about 60% by weight of benzophenone having the structure: ##STR7## (b) from about 60% down to about 25% by weight of a mixture of crystalline ingredients, each of which has a melting point defined by the inequality: EQU 120.degree. C..gtoreq.M.gtoreq.35.degree. C. PA1 (i) a coumarin derivative defined according to the structure: ##STR8## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 represent hydrogen, or one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, and the other of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is hydrogen; and wherein R.sub.5 and R.sub.5 ' represents hydrogen or one of R.sub.5 and R.sub.5 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and the other of R.sub.5 and R.sub.5 ' is hydrogen; PA1 (ii) a vanillin derivative defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and R.sub.7 is hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 (iii) a resorcylic acid derivative defined according to the structure: ##STR10## wherein R.sub.8, R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are the same or different C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 (iv) a methylene dioxybenzene derivative having the structure: ##STR11## wherein R.sub.11 is carboxaldehyde or C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 oxoalkyl; (v) a trichloro-.alpha.-phenylethyl ester having the structure: ##STR12## wherein R.sub.12 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; (vi) a polycyclic musk defined according to the structure: ##STR13## wherein Z is, in the alternative, one of the moieties: ##STR14## and wherein one of R.sub.13, R.sub.14, R.sub.15 and R.sub.16 is acetyl and the other of R.sub.13, R.sub.14, R.sub.15 and R.sub.16 are hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 lower alkyl or R.sub.14 and R.sub.15 complete an alkyl substituted or unsubstituted alkylenyloxyalkylene moiety containing from 3 up to 6 carbon atoms and R.sub.13 and R.sub.16 are hydrogen or methyl; wherein R.sub.17, R.sub.18, R.sub.19, R.sub.20, R.sub.21, R.sub.22, R.sub.18 ' and R.sub.21 ' are the same or different hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; PA1 (vii) an aryl alkanoic acid defined according to the structure: ##STR15## wherein N is 0 or 1 and Q is C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenylene when N is 1; (viii) a .beta.-naphthyl ether defined according to the structure: ##STR16## wherein R.sub.24 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; and (ix) a p-oxoalkylphenol defined according to the structure: ##STR17## Our invention is also directed to the use of such mixtures in augmenting, enhancing or imparting an aroma in or to perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles, including but not limited to solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and perfumed polymers. PA1 (a) CELESTOLIDE.RTM. (registered trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.) having the structure: ##STR26## and a melting point of 76.degree. C.; (b) TONALID.RTM. (registered trademark of Hercules, Inc. of Wilmington, Del.), a mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR27## (c) GALAXOLIDE.RTM. (registered trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.), a mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR28## PA1 (a) benzoic acid having the structure: ##STR29## (b) cinnamic acid having the structure: ##STR30## PA1 (a) the main note or the "bouquet" or foundation stone of the composition; PA1 (b) modifiers which round off and accompany the main note; PA1 (c) fixatives which include odorous substances which lend a particular note to the perfume throughout all stages of evaporation and substances which retard evaporation; and PA1 (d) topnotes which are usually low-boiling, fresh smelling materials.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,603 issued on Mar. 17, 1987 (the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein) discloses a single phase liquid mixture of tricyclic isochroman derivative mixture and acetyl tetrahydronaphthalene derivative mixture. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,603 discloses a liquid mixture of tricyclic isochroman derivatives having as a major component the compound having the structure: ##STR5## and acetyl tetrahydronaphthalene derivatives having as a major component the compound having the structure: ##STR6## and uses of such mixtures in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Neither of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,603 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,997, discloses or infers the unexpectedly great versatility of the use of benzophenone in forming single phase liquid perfumery mixtures from ordinarily solid and crystalline individual components. It is particularly noteworthy that on mixing of the components with the benzophenone, the mixing occurs with an overall cooling effect (endothermic mixing) which is advantageous in utilizing heat-unstable materials.